Weasley Wizarding Wheezes
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Hermione Tests Fred and Georges 30 minute daydreams. Some light traces of Yaoi. very strange. a very short short story!


**Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**

**Rating: **PG13  
**Genre: **Fantasy  
**Setting: **Hogwarts  
**Main Characters: **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Note from the Authoress**: erm…yeah…may contain some slight reference of yaoi (That's guy on guy)! Also…I came up with this while the mob was trying to burn me! Happens a lot at the full moon! AKA it makes no sense whatsoever! It also be very short.

**WARNING:** High possibility of brain meltage! We will not be held responsible for brains turning into a gooey mush!

_**Part 1**_

Snow fell around the castle. Hermione was wandering through snow piles singing happy little songs to herself. When, all of a sudden, the ground shook. She stopped and turned, seeing a bright yellow light radiating up from the snow. She blinked, looking down at the floor. The snow around her feet was yellow in colour, and the light was coming from there. She pulled a face. Next thing she knew the yellow was all around her. She reached out a hand and poked the yellow. She made a disgusted noise. It was still snow. It was also cold. She started to haul herself up, glad that the snow was damp enough to get a good hold on it without it coming away. She clambered up, and found herself faced with a huge plain of white. A hoot made her jump and look up. An owl that looked a lot like Hedwig swooped from the sky. She was incredibly large. Hermione blinked. No, it was the other way around. She was just stupidly small. The owl spread its talons. Hermione gave a scream and tried to run, but to late. Hedwig scooped her up in her claws and headed for the Gryffindor tower. She alighted on the window, dropping Hermione. Hermione scrambled to her feet and looked around. She gaped. Harry and Malfoy were in the room. They appeared in deep conversation. Then Harry shrugged and said loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Ok! Hug!" The boys hugged. Hermione thought to herself that Harry was hugging Draco incredibly tightly. She jumped up,

"Hey! Draco is mine! Back off Potter!" se brandished a miniature wand at Harry. Harry let Draco go. Hermione was pleased to see that Draco looked embarrassed. He spoke.

"I can't do this Potter!" Harry's mouth fell open.

"But why?" Hermione danced triumphantly on the windowsill, although nobody could actually see her.

"Ha! I told you he was mine!" Draco ran a hand through his soft blonde hair.

"To tell the truth, I'm in love with someone else." Harry stared at Draco.

"Who?" Hermione was dancing around madly now.

"It's me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Draco gave a small smile.

"Ron." Hermione stopped dance. Draco smiled again and backed out of the room. Harry turned to the window and sighed. He walked over to it.

"I don't believe it! I lost him?" Hermione moaned. She looked up. Harry was about to lean on the windowsill. Right where Hermione was standing "HARRY NOOOOOOoooooooo" She screamed as Harry slumped against the windowsill.

Hermione blinked and looked up. Fred and George were standing nearby, looking anxious. Hermione looked around. Ok so she wasn't tiny. She turned back, some events flickering back into her head. Ah, that was right. She had taken one of the twins' 30-minute daydreams to test them before she allowed them to sell them to students. She tested the words in her head before turning on them. And asking, delicately, at the top of her voice.

"What the Hell was that?" The twins exchanged glances.

"What was wrong?"

"Only everything! Who wants to get squashed in a daydream?"

"Ah, you got the one where you shrink! Maybe that daydream needs a bit of fine tuning"

"You boys have sick minds" Hermione stated, matter of factly.

"Well, um, we better go and sort them out then." the twins started to leave the room

"One thing though" The twins turned. "The snow was damp enough for me to get a good hold on? That's just wrong!"

"Really, we thought that was an amusing twist of ours!" Hermione blinked.

"A truly traumatizing experience. Now I have some homework to catch up on." Hermione stood and went to the library. She sat in a corner gazing across the room. Malfoy walked across the library in front of her. A small smile crept over Hermione's face and she settled down to work.

THE END


End file.
